Heavenly Hell
by xerxesdiva902
Summary: RenIchi. boyXboy smut. AU, sorta dubcon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! New story at last! I took the title and the idea fron one of the extra chapters of the manga Dakenai Jikan, which you can read at mangafox dot com. heheheh. I hope you like this one. It is a rather short chapter though. Tell me what you think. Flames are welcome.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**HEAVENLY HELL**

**Chapter 1: Humiliation?**

By Kami, what have I done to deserve this?! Every night for the past ten damn years I have to suffer this evil strawberry's… ministrations.

Here I, Renji Abarai, fucking heir to the Yamamoto-gumi, am bound to his bed, while his pink pouty lips sucked on my shamefully hard cock. Yet I could not help but buck my hips helplessly as pleasure invades my senses. While I appreciate the lengths his "talent" has developed over the years, I still feel that I do not deserve this humiliation!

My eyes roll as his sinful tongue licked the underside of my cock from base to tip, while his fingers massaged the spot under my sac. Kami, why oh why does this feel like heaven when I am truly in hell?!

I nearly cum but then he just stops.

He raises his head and wipes his mouth haphazardly then what is most probably the sexiest smirk graces his features. He then crawls over me then stops just as our groins come in contact. That evil strawberry just loves torturing me!

He leans over me, bringing our faces so close together that I thought he would kiss me. But instead he licks my face from the corner of my mouth to a cheekbone. He then nips an earlobe.

"Should I let you cum, Renji?" he whispers huskily in my ear, making shivers go up and down my spine. When I don't answer, he grabs a handful of my red mane and tugs, hard. He just knows what he really gets me off. I gasp, my hips bucking unintentionally. Our cocks rub and it makes his breath hitch.

"That is a clear yes." He smiles alluringly. This evil strawberry is just truly beautiful, with his skin all flushed and his half lidded chocolate orbs clouded with lust. Fuck, wait. Where the hell did that come from? I mentally shake my head to clear my thoughts. I should really do something to stop this or else I would be paying this strawberry with my manhood for all of eternity!

The demon strawberry proceeds to take my cock into his mouth and starts doing all sorts of things with his tongue and sometimes, his teeth. I groan and moan restrainedly, hoping that I do not sound as willing and enthusiastic about this. What he does with his mouth should be considered illegal!

I finally cum with an audible sigh. I feel my cock go limp inside his warm moist mouth but he is still lapping it up greedily, cleaning all my cum as if there was none in the first place.

"Delicious, as usual." The demon strawberry says as he finished, then he kisses me chastely on the lips before he lays his head on chest and _snuggles_.

I stare at the ceiling unseeingly, my mind wandering to how this all began.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi there my lovelies! Here's another chapter for you guys! Thanks a bunch to those people who put this on story alert, on their favorites and most of all to Your Evil Spleen, Maru de Kusanagi and Shiraihime Fuyuki for pushing the review button. Ah, you guys just make my day.**

**BTW, I don't own Bleach, because if I did Ichigo's ass would forever be sore. :P**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2: The Debt**

10 years ago

"Shit." It was the only word running through his head.

Renji was surrounded by a group of thugs, some of them had baseball bats in hand and some of them had lead pipes. He should really avoid being hit by one of those again, they hurt like fucking hell. One of them was lucky enough to hit him, and now he had blood flowing freely above one eye. His side was also hit. He might have a broken rib or something. He was still crouched, ready to lash out should one of them, anyone of them make a move toward him.

"Yo red! Ya know ya shouldn't be walking around wid yer head held all high like tha' it pisses all o' us off." Said one of them, he was obviously the ringleader, a tattoo of the insignia of the local gang proudly displayed on his arm. The rest of them laughed. The redhead just snorted in response. If these shits only knew who he was, they would run away with those bats and pipes stuck up their asses, literally.

"Are ya sayin' somethin' red? I can't hear ya!" he says angrily as he took a step forward.

Renji took him by surprise when he tackled him, both men landing on the concrete with a loud thud. Then he straddled him and started raining punches on the man's face and upper body. The poor man was nearly unconscious when I was finished.

"Who's fuckin' next?" he challenged as he stood up and looked at the group. All of them looked at each other before deciding to attack the lone redhead.

Maybe it was his luck, maybe it was coincidence that his classmate Ichigo passed by. The berry was on his way to the grocery when he chanced upon the group ganging up on Renji. And he just had to help him.

By the time it was over, there were nearly a dozen or so young men either lying unconscious or begging for mercy from the two of them.

"Che, pathetic." The redhead said, with evident disgust.

"Who are these guys anyway?" the berry asked.

"Don't know and don't effing care."

"Oi, you're bleeding." The redhead only turned to look at him and shrugged.

"I'm going home."

"You just can't go like that, dumbass! You might have a concussion or something. My dad's a doctor; he can stitch your wound up." Ichigo said; his voice laced with concern.

"Whatever. I'm goin' home. I can take care of this myself." He turned and started to walk away. He was stopped when Ichigo grabbed his elbow.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you!"

"I didn't ask for your fucking help in the first place." he jerked his arm away. But before he could walk away he was stopped again, with a punch to his jaw.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked, clutching his jaw in pain.

"For being a dumbass. Come on, we're going to our clinic." He half dragged the taller man in the direction of the Kurosaki clinic.

Renji sat on the examination table sullenly, glaring at a spot on the wall while the elder Kurosaki fussed and puttered around him. His head wound was all cleaned and stitched up, while his torso was wrapped in sterile bandages.

"…should take it easy young man! You have three broken ribs and thank Kami, you don't have any concussion to add to that…" the man said, while the redhead tried his best to tune him out.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was trying his best not to stare at the hot piece of man meat his father was treating. He really tried hard, but he couldn't so he turned his head away from the tempting scene, until his neck hurt and started tapping his foot pretending to be all pissed. His sister Yuzu was the one who cleaned the cuts in his arms and a few on his face, which none of them were serious enough to warrant his father's unwanted attention. The berry just had to apologize profusely though, he was supposed to buy something from the grocery for their dinner but instead they got Renji.

The berry was thinking of how he could make Renji stay for dinner when all of a sudden he heard his sister Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii! Someone's at the door!" she called out, her voice nearly hysterical.

A bald guy in a Hawaiian shirt (similar to the ones Goat-face and Chad would usually wear) carrying what appeared to be a bokken slung over his shoulder was standing ominously outside their doorway. Behind him was a girly looking man, wearing a more decent pink colored shirt, inspecting his fingernails.

"Is Renji-dono here?" asked the bald guy (well, more like demanded really, while glaring at Ichigo and Yuzu). Of course, the berry would have none of this and returned the glare with a menacing scowl of his own.

"Yeah. And who the hell are you?"

The bald man almost snapped an answer when the girly guy behind stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "I told you Ikkaku, I should've handled this."

The man in pink stepped forward. He smiled (a bit too patronizingly in Ichigo's opinion) and introduced himself as Yumichika Ayasegawa and the brute as Madarame Ikkaku. "We just came to take Renji-dono home. After this, we promise not to bother you again."

"Well, yeah, he's here. He's in my father's clinic. Follow me." And to Yuzu, "Don't worry Yuzu, I'll take care of this." the girl nodded her acquiesce and went back to the kitchen.

Ichigo stood by the door leading to his father's clinic while the two men fussed over the redhead. He could hear snippets of their conversation, Ikkaku's angry tones as he swore death to those who hurt his Renji-dono and Yumichika's softer ones as he tried to talk reason to both men.

"Well, we're goin' home."

"No." To Ichigo's surprise it was his dad who spoke. "As this young man's attending physician, I highly recommend for him to stay in my clinic _indefinitely_ for observation. Fear not, your Renji-dono is in good hands."

The berry's heart skipped a beat as he heard this. With this, an idea was born to keep Renji wrapped around his finger _forever_.

Renji stayed at the Kurosaki residence for the better part of three weeks. He must admit that he was very well taken care of, though he did not necessarily get along with the stupid berry with his stupid orange hair.

"I'm finally getting out of here." Renji said, while picking up his things that were strewn about in his and Ichigo's shared bedroom (well, it was really just Ichigo's room, but Goat-face thought it would be best if Renji just shared the room with him). The berry stood by the door, a smirk on his face while watching the other man pack his things up.

"Oi, stupid strawberry, quit your starin'." He said, with a note of irritation in his voice.

"Who said I was staring?"

"Whatever, dumbass." He was finally finished packing. Ichigo then handed him a piece of paper containing…

"All of these are the charges you incurred while you stayed with us." The berry smirked evilly.

"NO FUCKING WAY! You have got to be kidding me!" Renji was shocked, which was a big understatement.

"Well, you can't just leave here without paying them, you know."

"What th' fuck are these? I understand about th' doctor's fee, but do ya really have t' put in food and groceries?"

"Yup." The berry answered almost gleefully. "You eat more than the four of us combined, and that's just on one meal. And besides, just be thankful Yuzu didn't ask for her own fee, she was practically the one who was cooking your every meal, not mention she also washes your clothes…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. But do these things really amount t' three hundred and fifty thousand yen?"

"See for yourself, I put in a detailed breakdown of everything you owe us. Or do you simply not know how to do simple arithmetic?" A tic appeared above Renji's eye. He looked at the list again. He wondered how he could possibly pay this amount of money. Asking his grandfather was out of the question. Borrowing money was not an option either. And he didn't have a fucking job! "And before I forget, there's a monthly interest of five percent."

"How th' fuck am I supposed t' pay this?!" then Renji noticed the faint blush tainting Ichigo's cheeks. It would've been cute and adorable had it not been for the gravity of the situation. The redhead's eyes grew wider as the berry pushed him back, his ass landing on the bed. Then he straddled him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"How about starting it by sleeping with me?" the berry purred.

"EH?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know some of you guys are wondering who the uke is in this fic. Well, here goes the second part of "humiliation". I know how you guys love lemons! Whahahahah. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Bleach, which is too bad.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 3: Humiliation? (Part deux)**

"Ichigo, we should stop this." I say this with my voice so low that for moment I doubted if he even heard me.

The evil strawberry reluctantly pulls himself up from his comfortable position beside me and hovers over me. A hard look crosses his beautiful face so fast I squint once or twice to even know it was there at all. Then his expression shifts back to the seductive minx of earlier. I feel deep inside that I am doomed once again.

"Are you sure you want to end this right now Renji?" he asks, and the sinking feeling I had before turns into an abyss. He turns and almost shoves his shapely ass onto my face. "But that's too bad. Here I am, all lubed up and stretched for you…" he says this with an alluring lilt to his voice as he opens himself up to me.

My fucking body betrays me as I feel my cock go impossibly hard in just a few seconds. DAMMIT. He hums in satisfaction as I feel his soft lips on my cock. "Good boy." He says as he nuzzles it.

He shifts his position and lines my cock to his entrance. He braces himself on my chest with one hand, while the other guides my cock inside him. He moans as he takes more of my cock deeper and I really don't think if I could take any more of this. The tight wet heat grips me and I know for sure that it has already melted my brain to mush.

He lifts himself up and descends on my cock wantonly. "So good Renji…ungh…" he whimpers as his eyes roll into the back of his head. The pleasure is just so maddening that I could not help but eagerly meet his every descent with upward thrusts of my own. And I really wish that my restraints were gone so that I could just pound into him and just get this over with. But the vision in front of me is so surreal, Ichigo's skin flushed and beaded with sweat, his head thrown back in immense pleasure as he rides me with abandon.

Then he screams as I hit something inside of him. "There, Renji… there…" he moans incoherently. He leans over and kisses me. To my surprise, I feel that my upper limbs are free to move again. Now, back to business…

I flip over our positions then almost bend him into half as I hook his long lithe legs onto my shoulders and started pounding away. He moans even more wantonly as writhes under me. He grips my shoulders tightly and I am sure there would be marks after this is all over.

"M-more, please, more…" he nearly begs and I just succumb to his request. I shift just a little, and once again he's screaming my name as I mercilessly hit his sweet spot. I kiss him and swallow all of his moans as I stroke his cock roughly. I know he is close and I am too.

He cums, streaks of white spread on his belly and chest. I thrust more forcefully into him, almost losing my rhythm as I feel my balls tighten. I finally cum, filling him with my seed as I ride out my orgasm.

I lay on top of him, waiting for my breathing to even out, but never pulling out of him. He kisses me again and I respond by burying myself deeper into him. His breath hitches as his arms tighten around my shoulders. We fall asleep like this, but somehow I don't mind, neither does he.

Morning comes and I feel so drained. Beside me, Ichigo sleeps like a baby. A sleeping Ichigo is worlds apart from the awakened Ichigo. His brows are devoid of the scowl he is forever fond of wearing. I nearly stroke his hair (which I know is very soft, like down feathers) but I stop myself. Instead, I disentangle from him (albeit reluctantly, that much I am ready to admit) and pick my clothes up.

Sometime later he wakes up. I am sitting at the edge of the bed. I seriously need to talk to him about stopping this and make some kind of payment arrangement that doesn't involve this kind of humiliation (i.e. paying him with my manhood).

"Ichigo…" I start, but somehow I am not able to get the words out.

"Hmmm?" obviously, he is still half asleep. But I need to get this out of my chest now.

"You remember what I was telling you about last night?" I just hate it when I don't find the right words to say.

He sits up slowly, the sheets pooling around his waist. "About stopping? You couldn't be serious now Renji." He asks a bit incredulously. "You're the biggest liar if you said you didn't like it."

I turn to look at him and he knows just how serious I am about this. He scowls in response as he crosses his arms on his chest. "Can you honestly say that you've had sex with people other than me?"

"Of course!" I sputter indignantly. "What do you think I am?"

"An idiot." He shoots back and I repress the urge to murder him on the spot. "Well, Renji, you are the FIRST and ONLY person that I had sex with all these years."

I gape at him. Did he just say FIRST and ONLY? My mind goes blank momentarily. To tell you honestly, he is also the FIRST and ONLY person that I had sex with all these fucking years. And fuck if I admit that out loud. My pride is on the line!

"Yeah, whatever strawberry, I still want out." His scowl got darker and I know for sure that he is itching to hit me. He stands up instead, in all his glorious nakedness and walks with a slight limp toward the en suite.

He stops before he goes in. "You can show yourself the door." He says coldly. This almost shocks me. He's throwing me out? Just like that? Anyway, I don't linger. I'm pretty sure he'll be back tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here's another chapter for you guys. If this somehow feels like it's rushed, or if you see any errors, please do forgive me, because I finished this when I was up for 14 hours straight. Ahhh, you see this first part of this chapter was sitting for the past week or so but I haven't had the heart to post it. Anyway, feel free to flame.**

**I don't freaking own Bleach.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 4: Disasters of Epic Proportions**

I waited for the demon strawberry all night in nail biting suspense. It has already been about two or make that three hours, and I have not seen hide or hair of him. He should've been here by now, fucking my brains out. I pour myself another shot of sake. I wonder what's taking the evil one too long.

All of a sudden I hear footsteps approaching and I really do not know if I'm relieved or not. I brace myself. The door opens only to let Yumi and Ikkaku in.

I sigh audibly as I put the sake dish back on the coffee table. Yumi just raises his beautifully arched brows.

"You're still here?" he asks.

I shoot him a glare. "So what?"

"Considering what time it is, we are expecting that you'd either be in your bedroom or Ichigo's apartment, doing…"

"Say it and you'll regret it."

Yumi just shrugs. Ikkaku sits beside me and take a huge swig of sake straight from the fucking bottle. The asshole. "Oi, you should've gotten a dish of you own." The imbecile just looks at me blankly and takes another swig anyway.

"So, what are you gonna do? Punch me?" my head hurts just talking to someone like him, to think this man is my effing second in command. And where the fuck is the evil strawberry?

"Fuck it. I'm going to sleep." I stand up and trudge toward my bedroom. I know two pairs of eyes are following my every move. Before I could entirely close the door shut, I distinctly heard them talking.

"Idiot's still in denial isn't he Yumi?"

"He sure is."

I don't have any idea what the fuck they're talking about. I strip all of clothes except my boxers before I collapse on my bed and fall asleep.

For the fourth day in a row, I haven't heard from the demon strawberry. I allow myself to wonder if I am finally free from the humiliation he has imposed on me for the past ten years. And for once there is a glimmer of hope in the horizon. Maybe I could finally get laid with a girl or two.

On the fifth night, I am confident enough that the demon strawberry would not show his face. I decide to go out and enjoy for the first time in a decade. I head straight to Kabukichō, Shinjuku's red light district, where some of our businesses are based. I head for the Lily of the Valley, which is one of the strip clubs that we own.

"Renji-dono! What brings you here?" the manager Izuru greets me warmly. He is one of the few people who I trust and knows about the demon strawberry. "Don't you have a meeting with Ichigo-dono tonight?" he asks, his expression surprised that I am here at all.

My face grows dark at the mention of the evil strawberry's name and he backpedals. "My apologies, Renji-dono. How insensitive of me." He says nervously.

I wave him off. "It's no problem, Izuru. You know how strenuous it is for me to deal with him." He nods sympathetically. I am thankful that he does not pursue the issue. "Oi, you forgot something again," this time I send him a half assed glare, "didn't I ask you not to call me Renji-dono? It's just Renji dammit."

He chuckles in response. "But you are my boss. It's not a good example if I was to call you so informally in front of the others."

"Whatever dumbass. It just feels as if we haven't been friends for years." I just say, exasperated.

The blond man leads me to the VIP room, at the back of the club. This room, as they say, is where all the action is. And I am pretty determined to get some tonight! I look around expectantly, noting the wide plush couch spanning the length of the wall. The lighting is just right; it's not too bright, not too dark either. In the middle of the room is a low rectangular dais with a pole standing in the middle. Perfect. It's just perfect!

Izuru keeps on sending the alcohol in and before I know it, I am almost at my threshold. Then he just had to ask if I needed entertainment. My interest is piqued and I nod my head enthusiastically. He goes out of the room only to be replaced by a goddess of unimaginable beauty. Strawberry blond locks, a cleavage that leaves nothing to the imagination and long, long legs are what greet me and for a moment I sit here stunned. How it is that Izuru managed to send this club's top performer, Rangiku, to me, I do not know. I sure as hell am not complaining though.

Clad in a policewoman costume, she walks purposely toward the dais and then starts performing, wrapping her long limbs around the pole. One by one she takes the offensive articles of clothing while she seductively shimmies her hips and jiggles her assets at me until only her tiny thong and bra remain. I could do nothing against this. For years I have been deprived of this treat and I am going to take this chance to fill my need to my heart's content! (Insert evil cackle and clap of thunder here.)

She kneels in front of me and smiles tantalizingly. I made to grad her and nuzzle against her oh so soft chest. Heaven, this is heaven! Then she unbuttons my shirt slowly, raining butterfly kisses along my chest, teasing me.

"Ah, Rangiku-san, you're killing me." She smiles again as she unzips my jeans. If I hadn't been sitting in a couch, I would've cowered in embarrassment. It's—it's just not standing up…

Ever the professional, she smiles at me alluringly and assures me, "Don't worry hon, we'll have your boy up and raring to go in no time."

She strokes my cock with gentle tugging motions as I lay back and enjoy the ride. She takes me into my mouth, but funny enough, none of the expected heat pooled into my groin, not one shot of desire hit me. Suddenly a thought hit me unbidden… this woman cannot hold a fucking candle to my demon strawberry. It just made things worse, because twenty minutes later Rangiku-san still is desperately sucking on my cock but there is still no response. I know for sure her jaws must be aching like hell.

She stops then lifts her head up form my lap, eyes ablaze with anger as she pouts at me (I think it must've been hard for her to do that considering). "You are the first one to insult me like this!" then she picks pieces of her costume up and stomps out of the room.

I had the chance to finally get properly laid and I blew it. Why does my fucking body betray me at the most critical of times?! I drown myself in alcohol for the next few hours, despairing about my luck. Note to self: remind Izuru to pay Rangiku-san extra for the trouble.

"Oi, mind tellin' us what happened last night?" Ikkaku's voice rang through the room like cannon blasts, making my head hurt more. I send him the most hateful "go to hell" glare that I could muster as I rub my temples.

"Izuru-chan drove you home and you were practically in an alcohol induced coma." Yumi helpfully piped in. All three of us are in the kitchen, sitting around the island, eating breakfast. "And he also mentioned something about Ran-chan servicing you last night."

"If you already know, why the fuck ask about it?" I ground out. Bastards.

"Well, we want details, Renji-kun." Yumi answers playfully (of all people, only he can get away with this). I get a hold of myself before I stab an annoying someone with a fork.

"You do remember that the kumicho is requesting for a general assembly right?" Ikkaku thankfully changes the subject, but something in the way Yumi's looking at me tells me that the interrogation isn't over yet. But fuck, I nearly forgot about that. We have to go to Tokyo in about four days time and we have to be ready with all the paperwork and shit like that. If there's another thing that strains me more, it is my grandfather's grilling questions about the territory that I'm handling.

We finally arrive at the Yamamoto-gumi headquarters in Tokyo after a couple of hours' drive. The lavish ancient building has been in the family for the past hundred and fifty years or so but it wasn't used as headquarters until after fifty years ago. I was born in Karakura, but I grew up here, being home schooled by my grandfather himself before he sent me back to Karakura to further my training and take charge as the shateigashira.

"Man, I still cannot help but be awed by this place every time I visit." Ikkaku whistles admiringly. We left Yumi back home, as we're pretty sure he can handle the work most efficiently even without us.

We were welcomed by none other than Ukitake-san, one of my grandfather's trusted saiko-komon. He looks rather pale, and I think he's thinner than the last time I saw him. He is wearing a blue and white kimono, and it looks very loose on him. But he smiles warmly as he greets us.

"Ah, Renji-kun, Ikkaku-kun, I'm glad you made it safely." Behind him stood my childhood crush, who also happens to be his wife for the past two decades, Yoruichi. As they say, a woman is like fine wine, which gets better with age, and she is the epitome of that. She is the lone woman in Yamamoto-gumi history who ascended the post of a wakagashira. She smirks as she looks at me from head to toe.

"You've grown so much Renji-kun." Her husky voice sends delicious shivers up and down my spine. It makes me think of promises of really naughty things that are to come. I smile nervously. She just has that certain something that makes even the toughest men wallow at her feet.

The general assembly isn't as much about the business as much as the brewing enmity between the clan and an upstart group. I really wouldn't go into details about it; this isn't really the time for that. I feel really tired and cranky, because apart from managing the Karakura operations, I would also have to coordinate with Byakuya (he has one huge stick up his ass), who heads the Kuchiki clan, to give our businesses more legality so to speak. If Rukia (his sister, FYI) isn't one of my long time friends, I would've said no.

I am staying in my old bedroom. It feels comforting to have something like to this to go back to. I am halfway asleep when I hear a knock on the door. I curse, if I didn't know any better, it could be Ikkaku, who loves getting drunk on his ass. I sigh and stand up anyway to open the damn door. Lo and behold, it wasn't Ikkaku but it was… Yoruichi.

She was wearing a black coat and she has that same sexy smirk. I stand shocked, unmoving, then she opens the door fully to let herself in. She takes off her coat to reveal the sheerest nightgown I have ever seen. I back away slowly from her.

"Ah, heheh, Yoruichi-san, shouldn't you be in your quarters with Ukitake-san?" I ask nervously.

"But dear husband isn't really feeling well, his illness is flaring up again." She says as she steps toward me, until she has me up against the wall.

"Wouldn't he be upset if he finds out that you're here?"

"He is upset that he could not join us, Renji-kun." She purrs, her smile signaling the most pleasurable impending ruin. She leans against me and I feel the softness of her breasts against my chest. I can feel my heart almost jumping out of ribcage. I mean, Ukitake-san might be ill but I do know he is one of the deadliest men in the clan. He could really hurt me if he wanted to.

She pushes me to sit down on the huge bed (this reminds me of something, though I really don't want to dwell on it). She straddles me then lavishes me with kisses, on my lips, on my neck and on my chest. Oh fuck, this scene is something straight out of my past and I feel my cock go hard. (Damn you evil strawberry for this Pavlovian response.)

She pushes me to lay on my back then pulls my pajamas off just enough to expose my cock. She moans in delight then takes me into her mouth. I lose all sense of reason. Fuck it all.

I don't have any idea when she took her panties off, but she straddles me again to guide me into her hot moistness. I groan, and grasp her hips in response. But the next thing I know she punched me hard (boy, could she punch!) which made me wonder what I did wrong.

"Who the hell is Ichigo?"

Fuck.

**XXX**

**Some more author's notes:**

**A kumicho is the head of the clan. The wakagashira is the clan's second in command. A shateigashira is the local gang lord. A saiko-komon is an adviser and hence reports directly to the kumicho. Research material is provided by Wikipedia dot com.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hello my lovelies! Here's another chapter for you guys. Please make my day and push the review button. As always, flames are welcome.**

**I do not own Bleach.**

**000**

**Chapter 5: in which Renji "not-stalks" Ichigo**

It has been three weeks, two days, five hours, seventeen minutes and twenty-one seconds since Ichigo and I fu—erm, since Ichigo collected payment from me. Frankly, the peace is boring me to death. I am here in my office, staring at the bloody paperwork that my associates sent me. When I became shateigashira, I didn't think it would involve this much paperwork. I should remember to ask Yumi to continue perusing these documents. He's way better at it than I am.

Until recently, there has been a gnawing suspicion in my gut about why Ichigo hasn't come and collected payment yet. I wonder if he has found someone else to blackmail or probably he found himself a really good lay, I mean boyfriend. A weird sensation grips me but I suppress it immediately. No dumbass, it's not jealousy. No way. The stupid strawberry can go and fuck all the guys he can lay his hands on, I don't care.

Come to think of it, maybe I should find out myself what he's been up to. Then I could finally be in peace.

So here I am sitting in a tiny café in front of Karakura high. It's nearly three o'clock. I am waiting for a certain strawberry to show up. I didn't mention that he's a high school teacher, did I? Yep, he helps mold the minds of these hapless young people. I shudder to think. Finally, the bells rings and I strain my eyes for that incredibly orange hair which stands out anywhere.

I practically curse at myself for enacting on this stupid idea. I have been waiting for the past hour and a half but there is still no sign of him. I nearly tear my hair in frustration but suddenly I spy on my peripheral vision something orange. Yeah, it's him. Finally. I don my favorite pair of shades and tuck my hair under a hat (for disguise of course) then dash out of the café to follow him.

From the school, he turns left. I discreetly follow him, at a respectable distance. I really don't want him to find out (or anyone for that matter) about what I am doing. No, stupid, I'm not stalking him. (Insert go-to-hell glare.) He stops and goes into a mini grocery store. I also step in, curious as to what he'll buy.

From what I gather, he's buying a lot of food. I wonder if he also bought some condoms and candles. I mean, who knows, maybe he's having someone over in his home? I feel something strange has gripped my chest again. NO DAMMIT, I'M NOT FUCKING JEALOUS!!! Well, maybe just a tad. Hmph.

He fell in line and finally paid for the groceries. I wonder what his next stop is. I know along this street is a store specializing on sex toys… I shake my head at the realization. Anyway, I follow him still, but he goes straight to his apartment. His home is located at the ground level of a five storey complex. I kinda missed going to this place, it's really cozy actually, if not for the horrifying things he does to me. But I feel myself going half mast anyway but I snap out of it, realizing that the evil one might see me. I cower behind a tree as he unlocks his front door and goes in.

I sneak behind the bushes lining his home and managed to reach one window where the drapes weren't drawn. I see him puttering around the kitchen, putting his groceries away except for a few items which he leaves on the counter. He then proceeds to make a batch of sandwiches (who the hell makes sandwiches for a fucking romantic dinner?) and then puts them aside. He opens up a packet of powdered fruit juice and stirs it into a jug of water which he puts in the fridge.

After that he proceeds to his bedroom. He is probably taking a shower. I wish I could follow, but it's only about five thirty in the afternoon and anyone who sees me sneaking around will call the police. I stay by my post. I think whoever the fuck he is, the guy coming for dinner is one lucky bastard.

Minutes later I hear a doorbell ring. I move nearer to where the front door is. What I see shocked me, and this is an understatement. The guy ringing the doorbell looks like he is no older than sixteen. He is wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a white t-shirt. He is carrying a skateboard underneath an arm and a huge messenger bag on the other. He must be as tall as Ichigo. What, the demon strawberry is going for kids now?! He must be insane!

He rings the doorbell a few more times. I hear Ichigo running scrambling around inside, he probably only has a towel on, considering. I fucking feel furious all of a sudden. I couldn't believe the evil strawberry would victimize his own students.

The berry opens the door. At least he is wearing a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt, which I doubt would stay on much longer. I hear him greet the kid warmly.

"Sensei, am I late?" the kid asks worriedly.

"No, Sato-kun, you're just in time." I could almost hear the evil berry smile. Fucking pedo.

As they walk inside the house, I can hear them talking, but their words evade me. I am seething. I can understand Ichigo doing things with me, but with kids? With his own students? I think he can do better than that.

I go back to my previous post. The drapes are opened wider now, and I can see the whole of the small kitchen, the dining room and a relatively large part of the living room. The boy is sitting on the couch. His skateboard is nowhere to be seen. He takes a sheaf of papers out of his bag and spreads them on the coffee table. Ichigo sits beside him. I can see them talking, the boy pointing at something on the paper and the berry is probably explaining whatever it is. Somehow, I feel relieved that this is nothing more than a tutorial session.

So this is what's keeping the evil one busy. I decide to leave, but before I could do so, I feel something hit the back of my head. It doesn't hurt much but it is enough to at least annoy me. And when I turned around, a bunch of kids is surrounding me. A bagful of books hits me on my cheek.

"Sensei! Sensei! Please call the police!" I hear a female voice scream hysterically, as more bagfuls of books hit me.

"Matsunaga, Nishimura, Aigawa, Kirihara stop!" I hear a familiar voice yell. The berry came running, and at his heels is the Sato kid.

All of a sudden these kids stop hitting me with their bags.

"But sensei, this man is spying on you!" a boy in a pair of cargo shorts and black Incubus t-shirt points at me. He is lanky and glares at me with so much ferocity that had I been a lesser man, would have me thinking twice of crossing this boy.

The berry rubs the bridge of his nose, as if warding off an incoming migraine. "Aigawa-kun, I know this man." He says softly.

"Are you sure sensei? He looks suspicious." The girl pipes in. She is a bit chubby, her waist long hair tied up in a high ponytail. She is still holding tightly to her bag, ready to bash my head with it if I threatened her precious sensei.

"Nishimura-kun, just leave this to me alright?"

"But sensei!" they all protest.

"No buts. Please go inside and wait for me."

They trudge heavily, one by one, toward the front door. One boy even dares to look back at me and sticks his tongue out. But the berry catches him. "Oi, Kirihara!"

"Sorry sensei." He says, but once Ichigo turns his back, he sticks his tongue out again.

The last one to go, this boy must be Matsunaga, calls me a "Pervert!" with such venom I have to stop myself from going after him and beating his head off. Come to think of it, he looks rather familiar and his name sounds familiar too…

The boy Sato stays behind. "Sensei, I'd like to st—"

"Sato-kun, when I asked everyone to go inside, I meant every last one including you." He says as he looks at the boy, his features stern. This is the first time I've seen Ichigo wear glasses and it looks cute on him. I stare openly, not quite embarrassed that I am doing so. I must stop… must stop… from staring. I forcefully turn my head away and cross my arms over my chest. I know my face must be flaming red by now. I hope the evil strawberry doesn't notice.

When the kids are finally inside, he turns to me and silently reaches out to help me stand up. I grudgingly accept the offered help but I shudder once his soft skin makes contact with mine. I realize three weeks _**is**_ too long. Remembering the mishaps I had with Rangiku-san and Yoruichi-san didn't help either. He then helps me dust my clothes off. Thankfully his hands don't stray beyond the front of my shirt.

"Fuck, those kids broke my favorite pair of shades."

"It's your fault. You're an idiot." He says. He cocks his head to the side and manages to look really adorable, even with the scowl. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'M NOT FUCKING STALKING YOU ALRIGHT!" I yell almost defensively. He scowls even more.

"I didn't say that you were stalking me, Renji. I was asking what you are doing here." I really don't have any idea how he manages to do it, but fuck; he really is cute, even with that scowl marring his features.

I don't answer. "I'm going." I say, I just wanted to get out of there, away from them all.

"Fine." He says; his tone hard. I had the audacity to expect him to follow me and grab my arm, but instead I hear the distinct sound of the door opening and then being slammed closed.

"Whatta fuck happened to ya? Ya look like hell ran ya over." Ikkaku asked by way of his greeting. I know he means well, but I'm no mood to answer any of his questions or Yumi's, if his inquiring gaze is anything to go by. I do look like hell ran me over (though just a chibi version of it). My jeans are dirty, there's a tiny cut on my right jaw and a nasty bruise is adorning my left cheek.

"It's none of your business." I say, as I slump in the couch. Yumi goes to the kitchen and when he came back, he has a bag of frozen veggies in his hand.

"Here, put this on your face." Yumi hands me the bag. I put it on my face and immediately felt the soothing effects of the cold. I almost fall asleep but Ikkaku just wouldn't leave me the fuck alone.

"Ya know yer too old to get inta fights." He comments as he calmly sips, wait, is that tea? The world must be ending soon, because Ikkaku doesn't drink anything other than sake.

But I refuse to give him the satisfaction of knowing what I did. I give him a glare as I stood up and headed for my bedroom. I had a very long irritating day.

XXX

"How long do you think would he keep this up?" Ikkaku asked Yumi, who was reading the newspaper.

"Considering how obstinate he is, 'Kaku, _**forever**_." the effeminate man as he flipped his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: another chapter for you guys. It has been a while since I posted the last chapter. Sorry! I was busy, busy, busy. I finally got around to finishing it. As usual, all your comments would be highly appreciated, you can flame it all you can.**

**I do not own Bleach, only my OC's Yoshiyo, Hikaru and Maria.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOX**

**Chapter 6: In Which Things Go Even More Downhill**

For the past few days, Ichigo had noticed that Matsunaga-kun had been acting rather odd and restless. The berry was pretty sure that something had been bothering his student, and it was taking a toll on his grades. His test scores were getting lower and lower. He felt he had to do something about it.

The study session was nearly over and the kids were behaving rowdily as it was the night before the weekend. He took the opportunity to talk to the boy.

"Matsunaga-kun, can I please have a minute?"

The boy looked dazed. "Ah, sensei… yes."

He led the boy to the relatively quiet kitchen. "Please sit down." Ichigo took a look at the boy. He could see that the boy looked haggard. "Is there something bothering you?"

The boy couldn't look him in the eye. "S-sensei…" he stammered.

Now, Ichigo was not the most patient of people, but for his students, he would do anything to help them. He waited for the boy to say something. He couldn't force the boy to say anything that he was not comfortable with.

The boy sat across him, all jittery and staring at his lap. "S-sensei?"

Ichigo smiled, encouraging the boy to continue.

"You know that pervert we caught spying on you? W-well…"

"Who, Renji?" the berry asked, his interest piqued.

"Y-yeah… him… you see, it turns out he was my tou-san's business associate and they just recently closed a deal…"

Upon hearing this, the berry felt he swallowed something leaden. He stayed silent though. He prayed that what Matsunaga was about to say isn't as awful as he thought it was.

XXX

**3 days back…**

The boy wondered why the house was all lit up. He could hear loud voices from within. His father must have some visitors, probably some of the major stockholders of his company. The boy slowly opened the door and was greeted by a tall pale woman in her forties, his mother. She stood by the door, her long blond hair shimmering in the light.

"Tadaima."

"Welcome home, Hikaru." His mother greeted him with a warm smile.

"Kaa-san, what's going on?" The boy asked, as he took off his shoes and put it on the wooden rack.

"Tou-san has some very important visitors this evening. They just signed a very lucrative deal for the company and they are celebrating." The woman said. "And how was your day, Baby-chan?"

The boy blushed. "Kaa-san, I'm too old to be called that! I'm fifteen!" he said, a bit miffed.

"You know I'm just teasing you," his mother said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "How is your sensei, by the way?"

"He's patient with us as always. That's why we're doing our best!" he exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Maria, is that Hikaru-chan?" His father's voice echoed loudly amongst the noise which already permeated the house.

"Yes dear." And to her son, "Come Hikaru, your tou-san would surely like to introduce his only son to his guests." The boy only nodded his acquiesce. He really was not one for crap like these, he would rather go up and into his room to rest but he had filial obligations to fulfill.

His mother led him to the moderately-sized library, which also doubles as a receiving area for his father's guests. As they came in, a sudden foreboding seized the boy as he saw the man his father was entertaining. It was that perverted tattooed freak who was spying on their sensei! Along with him are two other men. One was bald, his head so shiny it shone like the sun. The other was pretty, almost comparable to his sensei in looks, but he was obviously vain and liked showing off.

"Renji-dono, this is my son Hikaru. He is a freshman in Karakura High." His father began. Said pervert only looked at him with an expression akin to smug satisfaction.

"Ch-charmed to meet you, Renji-dono." The boy stuttered.

"I graduated from Karakura High m'self." He smiled at the boy, his canines showing. The boy looked mortified. "By th' way, my friend Ichigo Kurosaki teaches there. We were in th' same year."

"Eh?! Sensei was your classmate?!" the boy sounded incredulous. No wonder his sensei knew this pervert!

Both Yumichika and Ikkaku raised their brows as they heard Renji drop the strawberry's name. They looked at each other, wondering the same thing: what the fuck the redhead was up to.

The redhead watched the boy squirm in his seat uncomfortably with barely concealed glee. No wonder the boy was vaguely familiar. He looked a lot like his father Yoshiyo, with his almond shaped eyes, button nose and thin lips. But the older man was rotund while the boy was slender. The boy also had his mother's rosy pale complexion, courtesy of her Spanish heritage, as opposed to the man's yellowish tones.

"Ah, Yoshiyo-san, 'm busting fer a pee. Could Hikaru-kun perhaps show me where th' loo is?" again, the look of ill disguised glee at the boy's discomfort crossed the redhead's features.

"WHY ME?" the boy almost hysterically said, nearly tearing his hair in the process.

"Hikaru! Show our guests some respect!" Yoshiyo scolded the boy. And to Renji, "Please accept my apologies, Renji-dono. My son must have been tired. He had a long day at school." The man prostrated himself before the redhead, then gave his son a glare, signaling him to do the same.

Hikaru reluctantly followed his father's actions. "Renji-dono," the boy said with obvious distaste, "please forgive me. And please allow me to show you where the loo is, as you requested."

"Nah, Yoshiyo-san, it's no biggie really." the redhead nonchalantly said, but his smirk betrayed what he really felt. "But are ya really sure, Hikaru-kun?"

The boy gritted his teeth before finally saying "Of course, Renji-dono." He then stood up and waited for the redhead to do the same.

"Lead the way then."

The boy was trudging heavily along a dimly lit hallway. The redhead was following him at a more leisurely pace, grinning like crazy. "Oi, pervert, walk faster! I thought you said you're busting for a pee."

"Ya know, ya shouldn't be calling me something like that, your father might hear ya, ya know."

The boy glared at him. "Whatever. You're still a pervert."

"Maybe you could do me a little favor, Hikaru-chan…"

"Like I'd do anything you say, pervert."

"Are you sure you should be saying that? You know I could singlehandedly destroy your father's livelihood." The boy stopped and looked at the older man, fear in his eyes.

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

"I would because I could." The redhead smirked, knowing he had won. "I mean, it's just a little favor Hikaru-chan… you just had to spy on your sensei for me. That's it."

"You really are a pervert! Why do I have to spy on sensei? Why don't you do it yourself?! I'm not going to do something like that! PERVERT!"

"Now, now, Hikaru-chan, it's not something children like you should hear. It's a tale for grown-ups like me." He said patronizingly, while he ruffled the boy's hair. "And besides, if you don't then I'll pull out. I wonder what would happen to your tou-san. He'll be depressed for sure."

The boy swatted his hand away. He remained mum, but his glare said everything.

XXX

Ichigo knocked on the door furiously. He didn't really care that it was half past midnight and a lot of people were sleeping. He would give the idiot pineapple a piece of his mind.

The door was answered by a pajama-clad Yumichika, who had an avocado facial mask on, his hair still in perfect condition despite having been in bed for the past hour. The man was surprised to see the berry standing on their doorstep. "Ichigo-kun, you finally came!" he clapped in glee.

"Where's Renji?" the berry asked, his brown eyes flashing.

"Renji's in his bedro—" the berry walked past him before he had the chance to finish what he was saying. He was excited. Finally, some action!

Ichigo burst through the door and pounced on an unsuspecting Renji. The redhead was fast asleep, with nothing but his boxers on. His hair was spread in disarray over the pillow. The poor man was woken up by punch to the jaw as the berry straddled his waist. Chocolate brown eyes looked at him with fury. To the redhead's sleep addled brain, this was the best way to wake up; being straddled by the person you were having wet dreams about for the past several weeks.

"Oi, idiot, wake the fuck up!" The berry was yelling with abandon now, roughly shaking the man he was straddling.

"What the fuck do you want?" the redhead yelled heatedly in response he held the berry's wrists securely with his big hands. He was getting hard; he realized that if the berry straddled any lower than his waist, he would find out about his very embarrassing "response". So he did what anyone would do in this situation, he flipped their positions over.

"Let go you fucktard! Let the fuck go!" Ichigo struggled, writhing underneath Renji, making the redhead even more aroused. The man was kneeling between his legs as he held both his hands above his head, his struggling producing unwanted friction. He was getting aroused too and he knew it.

The berry lessened his struggling, then Renji saw his chance, suddenly diving in and capturing Ichigo's lips in a heated kiss. The berry could do nothing but whimper; his back arched making their chests rub. The redhead then held the berry's wrists in one hand, while the other descended to cup his ass and squeeze. The berry bucked his hips in response, their groins coming into contact. Their lips parted; breaths erratic. The redhead loved the look on Ichigo's visage; all flushed and horny, so ready for the taking. Then Ichigo butted his head against Renji's, in retaliation.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?! Stupid strawberry!" the redhead said, clutching his head in pain, as he suddenly let go of the berry's wrists, but not getting off of him.

"That's for threatening my student." Ichigo said, then pushed the larger man off him.

Renji looked at the berry, mouth gaping. "I—what? Why would I?" The berry glared at him and walked out of the bedroom. He made a split second decision, and made to run after him. "Oi, Ichigo, wait! Please wait!"

He grabbed the berry by the forearm. "Listen Ichigo…" but before he could finish, a punch landed on his cheek, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Don't ever touch me bastard! Leave my students alone and I don't fucking want to see you again!" The berry walked out the door. The redhead could only stand where he was and stare after his retreating form.

Behind him, both Ikkaku and Yumichika watched the whole scene with interested eyes. Both men looked at each other. The bald man could only shake his head. "That idiot… he totally ruined everything."

"I would love to see what happens next," deadpanned the avocado masked man. The other could only nod his head in agreement before they went back to their respective rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope this'll do for a Christmas gift! Tell me what you think please. I don't mind flames, but you already know that, yeah?**

**I don't own Bleach. I do wish that I owned Starrk or Urahara, or better yet, both!**

**Have a very happy holidays!**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 7: Finally!**

I stand unmoving in the same spot. This is the first time I ever saw Ichigo this pissed. A few minutes has already passed since I watched Ichigo walk out on me. Somehow it feels as if he left me for good. And I honestly hate the feeling. I run my hand through my hair. I blink a number of times then I walk around in circles looking for something to do with my hands. But I give up anyway. I lean my head on the cold hard wall. I feel so lost all of a sudden.

I trudge heavily toward my bedroom. Ikkaku and Yumi are nowhere in sight but I know all too well that they saw and heard everything. I'm pretty sure they would grill me in the morning. I sigh audibly. I close the door gently and lock it. The lock clicking into place sounds too loud to my ears.

I lay on my bed, thinking. Maybe I do have feelings for the stupid berry after all. Then I realize that I'm still hard. I feel fucking pathetic as I start to pleasure myself with rough strokes, images of Ichigo naked and wide open for me as I fuck him enthusiastically running through my head. I come, but it felt rather unsatisfying. I still think of Ichigo as I drift into a restless sleep.

Morning comes all too soon and I don't feel like getting up and showing my face to the entire fucking world. So this is how it feels when you realize that you lost something really valuable to you. Have I mentioned that I hate it? But I get up anyway, because I'm a stubborn asshole. My mind is reeling. I would think of something to get Ichigo back. The only fear that I have was that I might be too late.

I take a really brief shower. I feel really awful, but somehow the cold water soothes me. As I dry myself with the towel, I catch sight of myself in the mirror. There is a bruise blooming on my cheek, just right under my eye. I gently prod it, but funny, it doesn't hurt much. I guess I had much worse. I dress quickly in a white button down shirt and a pair of loose jeans, knowing that I still have a very long day ahead of me.

I dread facing Ikkaku and Yumi. But I steel myself for the coming onslaught. They are probably talking about what happened last night over breakfast. So typical. But I know that they mean well; they probably knew how I felt for Ichigo even before I ever realized it. Now that I think about it, the fucking debt was just a fucking brilliant idea. My mind goes back to the last time we slept together. I should've known. I feel so stupid that I feel like banging my head on the nearest wall. Really hard.

I walk into the dining area. There is an awkward silence as I sit down and serve myself some food. I know that both of them are stealing glances at me. I am sure that Yumi is itching to have a go at me. He is just like that. I actually wait patiently for them to lambaste me. I manage to eat peacefully for the next ten minutes before Ikkaku clears his throat.

"That's one nasty bruise." He says nonchalantly.

"It's so unpretty." Yumi agrees. I want to roll my eyes at that, but I continue to gobble my food up. "You should slow down Renji, you might choke." He warns me. I think that I deserve to choke, maybe something even worse. Being sentimental is just so unbecoming of me.

I stand up without saying a word. I pick my plate up and put it on the sink. I feel something hard hit the back of my head and hear a loud clanging sound as it hits the floor. I look for the object that hit my head. It's a fucking spoon, with bits of food and saliva on it. I turn around and glare at the two of them. "What the fuck was that all about? Now I have to fucking wash my hair again!" I yell angrily at both of them. Yumi only look at me with a bored expression on his face, his chin resting on his hand.

"You should do something to get Ichigo back." Ikkaku tells me bluntly.

"I know." I say as I throw the spoon into the sink and cross my arms.

"Right." Yumi deadpans. Kami, I really hate him right now. But I know that they are right.

XXX

I stand waiting by my silver Benz SL600 sports car, waiting impatiently for a certain berry to come out of the gate of Karakura high. I kept glancing at my watch. The bulk of the student body had already passed me by, most girls (and some guys) ogling me but I couldn't care less. I was a man on a mission.

It was probably five days since the "incident". The bruise he dealt me then is healing quite nicely. Only yellowish vestiges remain on my cheek, but it's nothing a pair of bug-eye shades cannot conceal. I take another look at my watch when I heard a shrill male voice.

"Eeeep! Sensei! It's that tattooed pervert again!" it's that Kirihara boy, shaking his finger at me. Behind him are the rest of his little group… and my feisty berry. They surround Ichigo like he is a planet, they his moons. He wears the most beautiful smile for those he cares about I realize now. But that smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown as soon as he spotted me. I know that I did an unforgivable thing when we were, well, together, but like I said, I'm a stubborn asshole. His students cannot stop me even if they want to.

"Yo." I give a salute and my most charming smile just to annoy the poor boy. He stands frozen in spot, horrified. I roll my eyes at the sight he makes. I must really be hot if I have that kind of effect.

My Ichigo pinches the bridge of his nose, then takes a deep breath. But I beat him to the punch. "Got time to talk?"

His pouty mouth closes and opens a few times before he could muster an answer. I guess he didn't really expect it. I hope he takes me up on my offer. The kids look at me curiously, then at him, then back to me. They have that kind of rapt attention that you'd only expect during a tennis match.

"We have nothing to talk about." He answers then walks ahead of the group.

I immediately follow and made to grab his arm. I know my grip's strong and it must hurt, but nothing's prepared me for the way Ichigo looked at me. His chocolate brown eyes were hard. I know his students are watching every interaction with bated breath, ready to act if their sensei says so.

"Just a few minutes please." I sound like I'm begging. I really hate to beg, really. But maybe I am, because I realize now that I can't let someone like Ichigo go. Gah, I must really be an idiot then, for me to take a decade to realize this.

"Let go." he said, his lips barely moving, his words barely audible. I reluctantly let go, not because I don't want another bruise on my face, but because the sensation of his skin on mine is just intoxicating.

I watched him walk away again. I feel a tiny twinge in my chest. I have to think of a more creative way to get him back.

XXX

"What did just happen?" it was Aigawa who first spoke. They were all standing where they were, just a few steps from the school gates. They had just witnessed something really confusing.

The boy Sato just looked at him and scratched his head. "Don't ask me. I don't get it either."

Matsunaga spoke next and it was with conviction too. "They must have broken up."

"You mean Sensei and that man? NO! Sensei would never go for a pervert like him!" Nishimura exclaimed, defending her sensei's honor with every last ounce of her power.

"I second the motion." Kirihara agreed.

"I'm pretty sure Sensei can do better than that." Aigawa chimed in.

"But you know, if you guys think about it, the guy is stalking sensei, even threatened my dad if I don't spy for him." Matsunaga reasoned out.

"You know, Hikaru, that kinda makes sense. But I still don't believe Sensei would fall for a pervert like him."

"Uh, guys, we have to get going NOW." Nishimura gently reminded her friends.

"What for, Ai?" Sato asked, looking at her curiously.

The girl rolled her eyes. "We still have a study session at Sensei's. I bet he's waiting for us there right at this moment."

"You're right! We have to get there now!" they all scrambled to reach their Sensei's place in time. They really would not want to have additional exercises to be added to their plate.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back from the dead. Sorry guys for taking so long to update. But I hope I can make up for it with this chapter. Now please be good and pray push the review button. Come on, don't be shy. As usual, I don't mind flames.**

**BTW, I don't own Bleach.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 8: The Pineapple Woes the Strawberry**

Ichigo arrived rather late. He was tired and cranky. Damn Rukia for dragging him to that goukon. As if he'd go out with anyone there. He sighed. He wished he'd stop being stubborn and hurry the fuck into Renji's arms already. But the idiot wouldn't even know what he had even if it bit him in the ass.

"Ichigo-kun? You're finally here!" a woman in her thirties approached him as he fumbled with his keys.

"Ootori-san? Why are you still awake at this time?" the berry asked his landlady curiously. She would usually retire early, and it was already past eleven!

The woman giggled, covering her mouth bashfully with the back of her hand. "Your young man came here earlier."

The berry looked at her confusedly, his mouth opening and closing comically. He couldn't for the life of him understand who she was referring to.

"Young man?"

"The red haired man who used to visit you, silly! How could you forget a man like that? You see, he knocked at your door for so long that I know for sure his knuckles were sore. I told him you're not yet home…"

The berry tuned the woman out as she rambled on, her words barely registering in his head. What did the idiot want from him now?

"Ichigo-kun, are you alright?" the woman asked, looking at him concernedly, when she wasn't able to elicit a response from him.

"I'm just tired, Ootori-san."

"Yes, you do look kind of pale. Have you been sleeping well?

"Not really. It has been rather busy at the school lately now that the finals are drawing near." The berry said, which wasn't entirely true of course, but Ootori-san didn't need to know that.

The woman nodded in understanding. Then said, "You should rest then."

The berry smiled gratefully at his landlady. But before he was finally able to set foot in the threshold of his apartment, the woman spoke again. "By the way, he left a surprise for you." She smiled mysteriously.

"Erm, thank you? Ah, well, goodnight, Ootori-san."

His heart thumped loudly in his chest wondering what Renji's "surprise" was. As he took tentative steps into the living room, the unmistakable scent of flowers hit his nose. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was just flowers! As he switched the light on, he saw on his coffee table a bunch of lilies, roses, tulips, baby's breath and peonies arranged beautifully in a white jar. He dropped his bag in the couch, a smile on his face as he bent over and delicately smelled one.

"Idiot." He whispered tenderly.

He straightened up and took one last look at the flowers before proceeding to his bedroom. Another surprise hit him as he saw red rose petals strewn all over his otherwise pristine white bedspread, while the majority of them was arranged into words.

"Will you be mine?" Ichigo mouthed the words, a bittersweet feeling erupting in his chest. "But I'm already yours, how can you be so dense?"

He carefully gathered all the petals into a single pile on the bed before putting them into a zip lock bag. Instead of throwing into the trash, he opened his dresser and took out a medium sized box. The box contained his most precious treasures, most them photos from when his mother was still alive and some photos that were taken during high school. One such photo was of him and Renji. Rukia took the photo while they were having lunch on the rooftop. Their backs were toward the camera. It was at the exact moment that their eyes met did Rukia take the photo. Both of them had faint tints of pink across the bridges of their noses and on their cheeks, the berry looking shyly at the redhead while he had the look of pleasant surprise. When Ichigo found out about this photo, he was livid with embarrassment, because his crush was so painfully obvious. But he cherished it nonetheless.

The berry looked at the photo for quite some time before putting it back into the box along with the bagful of rose petals. Of course, the answer was already glaringly obvious, the problem was how to tell the stupid redhead about it.

XXX

Monday found Karakura High's students milling about in the courtyard with excitement, some with downright bewilderment. There hung a large banner from the rooftop. On it was written "Will you be mine, Kurosaki Sensei?" in embarrassingly big bold red kanji with hearts floating around it.

Matsunaga and Sato were dumbfounded when they saw it. Aigawa and Kirihara wore looks of utter horror while Nishimura found it sweet.

"Oh my gosh, someone's in love with sensei!" the chubby girl squealed in delight.

"Yes, someone who needs lobotomy and bad." Kirihara shook his head. "I'm pretty sure he's not sensei's type anyway."

The other three boys agreed, while Nishimura looked mutinous. "Boys are so stupid." She muttered evilly.

The first thing Ichigo noticed was the rather large crowd still milling about in the courtyard. Everybody should've been upstairs in their respective classrooms already, getting ready for the lectures to start. But he was too occupied to notice anything suspicious.

Luckily, Sato spotted their sensei walking toward the building's main entrance lost in thought. He hadn't spotted the abominable banner yet. "Oh no, sensei's here! We better do something before he notices it!"

"What's so wrong about sensei seeing the banner? He was meant to see it!" Nishimura shrieked at no one in particular.

"Can't you see?! The whole thing's retarded!" Kirihara said, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as he pointed a shaking finger at the banner.

"Come quickly, sensei's getting nearer!" Aigawa called out.

Sato intercepted his sensei, nearly knocking into other students in the process. "Good… hah… morning… hah… sensei… hah…" he said as he gasped for breath, hands on his knees.

"What's going on, Sato-kun?"

"Hi sensei!" the other boys chorused, a seeming attempt at nonchalance though it was obvious something was up, literally. Matsunaga though was trailing behind, looking seriously contemplating, while Nishimura was all pout and sulky silence.

The boys laughed nervously, trying to find something believable to say. At this feeble act, Nishimura rolled her eyes. She decided then and there to take matters into her own hands.

"Sensei, someo—" but unfortunately she couldn't finish what she had to say because a strong hand clamped tightly over her mouth.

"Heheh, ano, sensei, ahh…" Aigawa tried to find a reasonable excuse to say, but instead settled for a shrill nervous laugh which turned into a groan as the chubby girl stamped onto his foot and ground on it with all the force she could muster.

"Gah! That hurts you—" the boy said as he hopped on his good foot while clutching the other.

"Say it and you will die." The girl gave him a withering glare.

Ichigo knew how quickly this could escalate into a fight, owing to the fact that Nishimura could be very much like a raging bull when pissed. Immediately, he stepped between the two. "I have no idea what's going on but I will eventually find out. Now, off to class. We will talk later." He said sternly, his gaze sweeping at the five of them.

"Hai, sensei." The group chorused soberly.

Ichigo walked absently through the crowd, as his feet knew exactly where to take him. He didn't notice though, that the lower reaches of the despicable banner covered the upper part of the main entrance, thus making his face collide against the rough fabric with a resounding slap.

"What the f—" he nearly cursed, but being the responsible teacher that he was, restrained himself. He then took a few steps backward and looked up, only to read the same words that were written so prettily on his bed with rose petals last Friday night.

He sputtered as his face turned seven different shades of red. Right behind him, his students groaned, at least the boys did, but Nishimura smiled triumphantly.

"Good morning, Kurosaki Sensei. I see that you've already read this oversized message." Said a smirking Principal Ochi, by way of greeting.

"Erm, I'll call somebody from facilities to clean this up." The embarrassed man offered.

"Nah, there's no need sensei, I've already done that."

Ichigo smiled though his face still felt rather hot. He would have a really lengthy talk with his students as soon as freakishly possible.

He did have that rather lengthy talk with them, after class, but none claimed knowledge of who put the banner up.

The berry was just relieved that the day was almost over. No one had asked him about the fiasco that was the banner. Only a smugly smirking Rukia had the guts to even hint at it. Though he thought she was ust trying to cheer him up in that deplorable way of hers.

He was grading some essays about Shakespeare when his mobile phone vibrated in his pocket. He saw that it was Renji. He vaguely wondered why he didn't delete his number before answering.

"Yo, berry."

Ichigo felt his face go hot again. He went out of the teachers' lounge and headed for the stairs leading to the rooftop. The students had long gone home. He was sure no one would hear him even if he yelled his lungs out.

"What do you want Renji? He asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, I thought it should've been damn obvious! I hope you liked the flowers though."

"You know I'm not a fucking girl."

"I know full well that you're not Ichi." The berry could just hear the smirk in the redhead's voice that the urge to wipe it off his face threatened to engulf his being. He opted for breathing exercises instead to calm himself. He needed a clear head when talking to someone like Renji.

"So what's your answer Ichigo?" the redhead asked, the light smirking tone gone from his voice.

A few moments passed by before the berry finally spoke. He really wanted to say yes, he really did. But pride and a feeling of vindictiveness kept him from doing so.

"I'll think about it."

"Wha—what do you mean you'll think about it?! Ichigo?! Hey…"

But Ichigo had already hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: finally back with another installment. Sorry for dragging this for too long. Anyway, enjoy.**

**And of course, I don't mind flames.**

**BTW, I don't own Bleach. I can't help it, can I?**

**XXX**

**Chapter 9: In which Renji gets some unexpected help**

Yumichika calmly sipped his tea as he looked at Renji, his face devoid of any expression. The redhead had been ranting for the past several minutes. He had already tuned the redhead out mid-rant, as the berry's name floated around, along with the words stupid and pride, all in one very long sentence.

He put the cup down daintily in its saucer and sighed. He never could figure out how these two could ever be together. But at least in Renji's case, he was finally progressing.

"…And now he says he'd think about it! He was the one who came on to me years and years ago and now he's playing hard to get! What the hell is up with that?!" the redhead angrily exclaimed.

Yumichika rolled his eyes. He had the urge to retort but he held his tongue. Right now, Renji needed support, which only he and Ikkaku could give. But if one thought about it, it was really the redhead's fault anyway, why it all boiled down to this.

A discreet knock cut off Renji's ranting and Yumichika's inner musings.

"Come in." the redhead gruffly answered.

His assistant Rikichi came in. "Renji-sama, Matsunaga-san is here to see you."

The redhead's eyes widened in surprise but kept quiet. He wasn't aware that he had an appointment with the man.

"Please send him in."

XXX

"Oi, Hikaru, where do you think you're going? You do know that sensei's expecting us to be there by 3:30, right?" Jin Aigawa asked as he scratched his head in confusion. Classes ended a few minutes ago but they still had study sessions with Ichigo.

Matsunaga kept mum, but there was a determined look on his face as he walked ahead. The rest of his friends followed, just as confused as Aigawa was. Then he finally spoke. "You guys just go ahead. I'll just run an errand."

Akihiro Sato knew his friend well enough, and judging from the seriousness of his voice, this "errand" of his may not bode well. Plus he noticed that Hikaru's attention wasn't on the lessons. There was a faraway look on his face during class and when someone spoke to him, he seemed distracted.

"Is it an errand for your dad?" he asked cautiously.

"No, not really."

Sato then realized that they were headed for the town's business section. This made him even more nervous. He looked at his other friends, just as uneasy as he was, eyes pleading for help.

"What's going on?" Kirihara mouthed at Aigawa, who only shrugged in response. Nishimura stayed silent but then spoke. "Maybe we should all go together?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Said a relieved Sato. Matsunaga gave him a sharp look.

"You shouldn't do that. Sensei would go ballistic if none of us would arrive on time."

"One for all, all for one?" Kirihara cracked an unconvincing grin.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked a clueless Aigawa.

XXX

Hikaru Matsunaga walked into Renji Abarai's office full of righteous intention, with a scowl on his face worthy of his sensei, glaring at the older man. The redhead retaliated with an equally intense glare but kept his mouth shut. He had no idea what this was all about but for Ichigo's sake, he would here this brat out. Yumichika sat in silent anticipation wondering what the boy had in mind.

And then… "You pervert! You just wouldn't leave sensei alone! Don't deny it! You were the one who put up that ridiculous banner! If you're going to court someone like sensei, you have to know what his likes are! I bet you don't even know that sensei loves Shakespeare! That's the reason why sensei became a teacher in the first place! And he really likes Belgian dark chocolates!"

The boy rambled on, not stopping until he got his point across. By the time he finished, the boy's face was red and he was breathing very rapidly. The redhead sat there bewildered until he got the sense to get a pen and a piece of paper. Yumichika, being his clever self, was wearing a very beautiful smirk.

"Uh, hey, could'ja please repeat those again and go slower this time."

The boy nearly climbed over the desk to wring Renji's neck in response.

XXX

Kirihara, Aigawa and Sato were seriously freaked out.

"What the hell did you just do Hikaru?! Kirihara asked worriedly, as he bit his nails.

Matsunaga nearly had a nervous breakdown just selling their sensei to the perverted devil (aka Renji). But he was wearing a satisfied expression on his face for a job well done.

"More importantly, how'd you know all those stuff about sensei?" Sato asked, his curiosity piqued.

"I asked Kuchiki Sensei." The boy said simply.

:flashback:

_"Erm, sensei…" Matsunaga wasn't really comfortable doing this sort of thing, but he felt justified in doing so. After all, Kurosaki-sensei had done so much for him and his friends. It was his turn now._

_The woman only glanced at him once with her sharp blue violet eyes then went back to checking the test papers on her desk. It was all the acknowledgement he could get._

_"What can I help you with, Matsunaga-kun?" Kuchiki-sensei's voice was firm and stern, allowing no room for runarounds. She was so unlike Kurosaki-sensei, who was more like a warm and protective albeit strict older brother. The boy squirmed some more, thinking of appropriate words to say._

_"Yes?" Kuchiki-sensei asked again, patience running thin, this time looking straight at him. The boy felt guilty and it showed. He just couldn't meet the older woman's eyes._

_"Erm… I-uh… sensei… it's about Kurosaki-sensei…"_

_"Well, go on, I haven't got all day."_

_"!"_

_Upon hearing this, Rukia took her glasses off and grinned maniacally. It made the boy even more scared._

_"Then why didn't you just say so?"_

_"Eh?! B-but sensei…"_

_"But what?" Rukia's chilly tone brooked no arguments but the boy just really had to ask._

_"How'd you know who the perverted redhead I was referring to?" the boy asked, his innocence shining through._

_"I happened to grow up with him. I also know that your beloved sensei and that so-called pervert have been in love for the past ten years but are too stupid to admit it! It's about damn time they got together for real. And now, it is up to us to do it!"_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: dun dun dun… here is the newest chapter for you my lovelies! I can't believe it took me so long to finish this one. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Flames are welcome.**

**And you know I don't own Bleach, yeah?**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 10: Of Abductions and Shakespeare**

There was an uncomfortable silence as Rukia sat primly with her hands folded on her lap while Renji sat beside her and across them sat a frowning Ikkaku. There was an especially raging tic above the redhead's left eye.

Rukia was the first to break the silence. "I applaud your efforts to woe him Renji, but you do know that kidnapping is illegal, right?" she spoke like she was talking to a five year old child.

The redhead's facial tic worsened as he tried not to shout. "I know alright? I did tell Rikichi to make Ichigo come by any means possible, but I didn't fucking tell him to resort to kidnapping!"

Ikkaku sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Then you should've given him more precise instructions, idiot."

: Some two and a half hours earlier :

Rikichi stood before Ichigo's door, his master's voice echoing in his head. _Tell him I'm inviting him to dinner, nicely, alright? If he doesn't agree, just do whatever you could do to make him come. _Behind him, two hulking bodyguards in black stood by, waiting for his word.

The young man's hand was free of any tremors as he reached for the doorbell. He pressed once, then twice, patiently waiting for someone to answer. The door was opened by the berry himself. He cleared his throat and spoke with all the formality and politeness he could muster within his small frame.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo-sama." The berry only raised his brows in response as he looked at the three men from head to foot.

"Renji-sama is requesting you to have dinner with him tonight." Rikichi continued, unruffled.

"No," the berry made to close the door but was stopped when the shorter man extended his arm.

"Please, Ichigo-sama, Renji-sama is imploring you to…"

"I said no. So please leave now."

The other man then kneeled and resorted to using the deadly cute puppy eyes which one couldn't half thought possible from a man his age. "Please, Ichigo-sama…"

The berry took but one look at him, unfortunately he couldn't be swayed by such underhanded tactics.

"The answer is still no." the berry said, voice firm, as he made to close the door again. But he was stopped once more.

Rikichi was determined to do as his boss asked him to and he would not fail. "Aki…" as soon as he called out the name, one of the burly men stepped forward, a bald one wearing a stud on his left nostril and a pair of dark shades, immediately took out a small can of sleeping gas and sprayed it directly to the poor berry's face before he could react.

Ichigo slumped into Aki's arms. The other burly man, his hair in a ponytail and had a goatee, stepped forward in an effort to help carry Ichigo back to the car. But before they could make a hasty getaway…

"What do you think you're doing?" An unmistakably female voice was heard as someone swat their heads with a lethally thick, rolled up newspaper.

Rikichi's eyes widened like saucers as he nearly had a heart attack when he found out who it was. "Rukia-sama!!"

Rukia was glaring at the three hapless men as she stood, arms crossed on her chest. She was used to these kinds of blunders though, rare they might be, after all she grew up in a yakuza family herself.

Poor Rikichi stammered as he tried to explain, but the woman had enough of it. "Take me to your idiotic leader!"

: present time :

Rikichi confined himself to a corner in the room, genuflected, his forehead touching the unforgiving cold floor. His limbs were already aching and he felt his forehead growing numb by the minute due to the lack of circulation. But he felt he deserved it, all because he thought he lacked the appropriate faculties to understand a simple command from his boss. He could hear Renji and Rukia arguing in the background. The sound of it was beginning to hurt his ears too.

A soft hand touched his shoulder as the scent of lavender accosted his nose. It was Yumichika-dono.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Rikichi-kun. You can get up now. I know for sure you're aching all over." The effeminate man kindly said.

The younger man smiled gratefully though he reluctantly sat up then stretched his legs. "Uh, Yumichika-dono, how is Ichigo-sama doing?"

"Thankfully still asleep. But as soon as he wakes up, he'll make a fuss for sure." It was the understatement of the day.

Ichigo felt the world was in some huge limbo as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw that he was in an unfamiliar room. He lay sprawled on a queen size bed with lavender colored silk and lace canopy overhead. He felt a twinge of relief that he was still wearing his low riding blue jeans and white shirt. He also realized that his left wrist was cuffed to one bed post. Then he remembered what happened earlier.

Anger surged through his being like never before. The berry snarled and yanked his bound appendage as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Motherf—Renji! You asshole! Where the fuck are you?! Let me fucking go!"

All of those outside the room heard the berry's loud yells of fury. Rikichi practically stiffened. Even Renji was a bit afraid, though Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rukia were unruffled. The redhead should've handled things delicately considering the way things were with the berry.

Yumichika stood up resolutely; as he felt he was the only one who could pacify the irate berry… he crossed his finger and hoped.

The effeminate man carefully opened the door and found the berry struggling to free himself. He winced at the damage being done to his bed. He thought of getting back at Renji by bullying him to buy a new set of sheets, made of the most expensive and softest Egyptian cotton and probably a brand new bed too if he could help it. He mentally smirked at the idea.

He trod carefully, like his own bedroom was a landmine. Then he cleared his throat.

The berry glared at the intruder. "Where the fuck is he?"

Yumichika remained unswayed by the berry's anger. "Ichigo-kun, would you mind hearing me out?" he gently queried.

With bated breath Renji and company waited. A few minutes later, Yumichika came out of his room with a sparkling smile. The redhead felt a pang of relief but the effeminate man just had to remind him. "Renji! You better get ready! Ichigo's almost done dressing! And please behave! Take your time because you don't want him to run away again. The man spoke so fast it made Renji feel dizzy, but he got the gist of what Yumi was trying to say as he chased him to his own bedroom to get ready.

The redhead looked dashing in his black Nehru jacket and slacks, his wild crimson mane providing the only dash of vividness. As he checked himself out on the mirror, he couldn't help but feel a bit of trepidation. After all he seriously didn't want to mess up again.

As Renji was closing the door to his room, his eyes caught the tangerine haired man surrounded by a sea of black (or the lack of it, in Ikkaku's case). It seemed the people surrounding his precious berry magically parted. His mouth immediately went dry. Ichigo looked so hot in pair of stove pipe slacks, making his behind even more than appealing. His top consisted of a white button down dress shirt which showed enough of his neckline to make the redhead drool. And to avoid the cold, he had on a double breasted coat. Yet, the berry still had his trademark scowl on.

He cleared his throat as he approached the group. The berry's scowl got even more pronounced. "Uh…" he was honestly at a loss for words. It was too damn awkward.

"You kids better get going or you'll be late for the play." Thank Kami for Ikkaku.

"What play?" the berry asked, but Rukia had already shoved him in Renji's direction before anyone could answer.

"Have fun!!" Rukia cheerfully said as she practically pushed the pair out of the door.

The pair boarded the limo especially rented for the occasion. The tension was so thick between the two of them, one could practically it eat with a fork. Renji cleared his throat in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Why don't we have dinner first since we still have enough time before the play starts." Still, the berry remained silent and scowling.

Ichigo couldn't help but wonder though what play it was they were going to watch. He kept his mouth shut though; he was still pretty upset about the kidnapping thing.

Dinner was an even more awkward matter. The berry still has not spoken a word, much less relaxed his facial muscles. Renji was losing hope. He cleared his throat (he was doing a lot of that today) in a stab at nonchalance as he looked at his watch.

"Looks like the play is about to start. We can walk to the theater from here." Silence embraced him like a lost friend. He took a deep breath and paid for their dinner. He stood up, offered his arm gallantly even if he knew the berry wouldn't take it anyway.

Ichigo stood up as the redhead offered his arm. He nearly retorted in annoyance when he remembered that he was giving the redhead the silent treatment. It wasn't as if he was not interested in this play. He was curious in fact, but he also dreaded heading to the theater. After all this was Renji.

They arrived at the theater just as people were settling down in their respective seats. The pair sat in the middle of the throng. After a few more minutes, the curtains parted, and finally the play started. It was The Taming of the Shrew.

Renji wasn't concentrating on the play at all. He just kept on staring at the oblivious berry who was watching with rapt attention. He couldn't really help. It seemed as if Ichigo looked even more beautiful and tempting, with the way his lips parted in a pleased smile as he recognized the lines or the way his eyes shone in mirth when the scene was hilarious. Buying to the tickets was all worth it in Renji's book.

The atmosphere in the limo was a whole lot lighter after watching the play. Already Renji was hopeful that this date made a great dent in the berry's resistance against him. He would have to thank the Matsunaga brat later on.

As the driver deftly maneuvered the limo into Ichigo's street, the redhead felt the night was simply too short. All too soon, the apartment complex where the berry lived was in sight. He had to fight an urge to sigh.

The redhead alighted from the limo first and opened the door gallantly. The berry still did not take the offered arm, but there was no hostility either. He could see that the berry's expression had softened a bit as they walked side by side. As they reached his apartment, the berry spoke.

"Thanks Renji. I enjoyed the play. Goodnight." Ichigo spoke so softly the redhead almost strained to hear him. He was glad though, his efforts had surely paid off.

He grinned wolfishly, but before he could say anything the berry already had gone in and closed the door. But no matter. He leaned towards the door and kissed it. "Goodnight, berry."

By sheer chance, the berry kissed the same spot at the same time on the other side of the door.

XXX

Ichigo did not get much sleep last night, but as he walked to class, there was a spring to his step, lightness in his being. And this was all because of a perverted redhead's crazy shenanigans.

Rukia passed him by the hallway on the way to the teacher's lounge. There was a wide smirk on her face but he really couldn't care less. His co-teachers gave him a wide berth. He only smiled at them in return. It gave them the creeps. Even the students were perturbed at seeing his smiling face. He was happy for change.

As he was discussing Raphael Holinshed's _Chronicles of England, Scotland and Ireland_, which was Shakespeare's main source for Macbeth, he was rudely interrupted by a man wearing, of all things, knee length skin tight breeches, a red beaded top with puffed up sleeves with a ruffled neck and a mismatched baseball cap. Talk about timing.

"Hello, I'm looking for Ichigo Kurosaki. Is anyone named Ichigo Kurosaki here?" the man asked, his tone bored. He was a man of medium built. His hair was still black, though the mullet didn't seem so right for him, as it highlighted his already receding hairline. Plus, he badly needed a shave.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The berry answered with gritted teeth.

"I'm Maki from Forget-Me-Not Sing-a-Gram. I have a message for you." Then he took out a harmonica then started singing (imagine the Spongebob Squarepants opening theme except the words were different)… if something so horrid could be called _that_.

Lines from Shakespeare's 18th sonnet blared out of the man's mouth tunelessly, with a little blow of the harmonica here and there.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date:_

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

_By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;_

_Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to time thou growest:_

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this and this gives life to thee._

The berry turned several shades of red, either from embarrassment or anger (most probably a mixture of both, with anger having a higher intensity), nobody knew. The man was murdering the great Shakespeare's work. He nearly tore the man's head off his shoulders. He briefly wondered how a tone deaf man such as this got employed in a freaking sing-a-gram in the first place.

He forced himself to thank the man, even if he really wanted to throttle the living daylights out of him; even gave him a tip so just he could get the fuck away from him and his class.

But before finally living, Maki the tone deaf singer handed him a brightly colored package. "Oh, I almost forgot about this. Here ya go." He said as he handed Ichigo the box.

He put the box down on his table, took a deep breath and continued the discussion… not one of his students dared raise the issue, fearing his imminent wrath. He knew who to blame for this, and boy would he kick his ass.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: at last! This is the last chapter to this series. Sorry guys, kept on procrastinating. But I hope I can make it up to you with this. :) and I don't really mind flames, but you already know that, right?**

**Bleach isn't mine, I just borrow the characters for perverse fun.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 11: All's Well That Ends Well**

Principal Ochi called Ichigo to her office. This made the orange haired man nervous. He really wasn't sure why he was being called. Being in a situation like this made him feel like he was back in high school.

He knocked on the large carved wood door twice. After a beat or two, a muffled voice answered. "Come in, please."

He opened the door a fraction first, before peering in. "Ochi-sensei?"

The bespectacled woman gave him a warm smile. "Kurosaki-sensei! Come in, come in!"

The tangerine haired man made his way into the medium sized office. There was a large window behind the principal's desk, which gave the room ample light. There was a shelf to the right of the desk, which housed hard bound and soft bound books. There were also a few crystal figurines. On the principal's mahogany desk, there was a monitor on the left side, a keyboard in front of it and a penholder beside it. There were some documents spread out in the middle that Ochi-sensei was perusing. She gestured for him to have a seat.

"You called, Ochi-sensei?"

"Oh, oh, yes. The reason why, well, I called because you caused quite a stir again, sensei." The woman's smirk said it all. It made Ichigo blush all the way to the roots of his hair.

"I mean it's alright and all to have an admirer, but please sensei, leave the courtship rituals out of the classroom, heck, leave it out of the school! Or rather, leave the school out of it. It distracts the students. It's just a gentle reminder though, sensei. That's all."

"I'm sorry sensei."

"No need for apologies. I know just how stubborn Abarai-kun can be." There was a glint in the woman's eyes as she said it.

Ichigo blushed harder, if it was humanly possible at all. "But how'd you kn—"

At this, her smirk became a wide grin. "I've been watching the two of you dance around each other since high school, Kurosaki-sensei. you may have been discreet, but the sparks flying between the two of you were too damn obvious." Then Ochi-sensei giggled. It was unnerving to say the least.

Ichigo decided then and there that something had to be done.

Renji was sitting behind his ultra sleek desk, feet propped up, arms bent behind his head. He perused and signed all documents that needed his attention. He'd already met with his business associates earlier and also closed a few cash flow inducing deals without resorting to the usual blackmail or threatening someone's life. In other words, he was bored practically to within an inch of his life and had nothing else to do… until Ichigo burst through his door with a scared Rikichi at his heels.

"Ichigo-sama, please, Renji-sama is—"

"He doesn't look busy to me." The tangerine haired man said through gritted teeth.

The redhead wondered what he did this time to piss the other man off.

"Rikichi, leave us." The younger man looked from his boos to Ichigo then back again before leaving the two men alone.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Ichigo immediately made his way toward the redhead with grim determination. Renji remained seated though. He might've looked calm, but his heart was practically galloping in his ribcage in anticipation.

A fist came out of nowhere and hit the redhead squarely on the jaw. Ichigo then straddled him and smashed their lips together in an intense kiss.

"If I said yes, would you stop doing stupid things?" Ichigo's voice sounded rough, even to his own ears.

Renji looked dazed, his eyes unfocused. He was having a hard time believing this turn of events. "Huh? What stupid thing?" he then nipped at the berry's lower lip but Ichigo pushed him back.

"What do you m… Uhnnn…"

Renji's hands roamed the other man's body, finally having a mind to untuck and unbutton Ichigo's shirt to bare his heated flesh. He wasted no time reacquainting himself with every dip and curve. Every touched produced a delicious moan and a shiver through the other's body.

"R-Renji… S-Stop…" Ichigo didn't really mean it, but he had to get his point across before things could get out of hand. "Q-Quit… uhnnnn… Sh-Shitting…" but he was too distracted by the redhead's tongue teasing the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"It's been too long." The redhead whispered hoarsely, almost to himself as he looked the other man in the eye.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed breathily, before attacking the redhead's lips again. Then he remembered he was supposed to talk to Renji about stopping those idiotic courtship rituals.

Lips latched themselves on an exposed clavicle. The orange haired man practically mewled as his back arched in pleasure while Renji marked his skin.

"Renji…" the berry was half screaming, half moaning. Fuck it all to hell, Ichigo thought. He would just talk to the redhead when they're both coherent enough.

"You're too noisy Ichigo." Renji said, smirking. Then he promptly shoved his fingers inside the berry's mouth. He enthusiastically sucked on them as bucked and moaned on the redhead's lap. They rubbed their clothed erections in search of much needed friction. Ichigo first worked on unzipping the redhead's trousers. He then grabbed Renji's sizeable erection and stroked it reverently with one hand as unzipped himself as well.

The redhead carefully took his fingers out of the berry's mouth after making sure they were coated with enough saliva. As he took them out, a string of saliva connected his fingers to Ichigo's mouth, making him groan in the pure sexiness of it all. He then inserted his hand through the back of his pants, through the tight boxers in search of that puckered opening.

Ichigo grabbed both their cocks and stroked them together with both his hands. The redhead squeezed his shapely rump in appreciation as both men moaned their pleasure.

Renji smirked as finally reached Ichigo's opening. The berry moaned loudly as his fingers gently circled and massaged the sensitive skin. "P-Please, Renji… S-Stop teasing…" Ichigo whimpered as he pushed back in vain to get those questing fingers inside.

Instead of one, Renji pushed two fingers in, making the other man scream in absolute pleasure. "Renji! Uhnnnn…" the berry propped himself up on his forearm on the redhead's chest while still stroking both of their erections. He then pushed back again, effectively burying Renji's fingers deeper inside him.

They did not realize the noise they were making caused a commotion outside the office, making a group of people (make that a bunch of teenagers, one scared Rikichi, a beautifully smirking Yumichika and an equally smirking Ikkaku) burst in on the unsuspecting couple.

"Sensei!" Ichigo's students chorused, their fists and bagfuls of books at the ready to defend their teacher from the redhead molester (or so they thought).

And then there was awkward silence.

So here was what it looked like: a flustered Ichigo straddling a horny Renji, whose mouth was by the way latched to the berry's nipple and an arm encircling his waist. The poor tangerine haired man hid his brick red face on the crook of Renji's neck.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo muttered against the redhead's neck. He would've wanted to stand up, shove them out the door to continue where they left off, but then there was Renji's hand doing really sinful things inside of him and their exposed members to consider.

"Oh Kami, my virgin eyes! My virgin eyes have been violated!" Kirihara exclaimed, eyes peering through splayed fingers.

Aigawa, Sato and Matsunaga stood unmoving in their own spots in varying degrees of shock. But the girl Nishimura was another story. One could see the mad glint in her eyes, the eyes of a rabid yaoi fan girl.

"Children, I told you there was nothing to worry about." Yumichika spoke in mock sternness. "Now, now, let's get out of here and leave your sensei be."

Nobody budged an inch. It wasn't until Ikkaku's killing aura became palpable that everyone scrambled out of there… except the girl, who was by now reaching for her camera phone.

"Oh no you don't." Yumichika strode in front of Nishimura and grabbed the hand that was reaching into her bag.

"But… but… you don't understand!" the chubby girl said half hysterically, half pleadingly at the violet eyed man. "I need this for my collection!"

"Ah, but of course." Then the man half dragged the young girl out of the office by the hand.

"Nooooooooooooooo! !"

The loud sounds of the door behind shut closed and the lock clicking into place did not assure the couple. Reluctantly, Renji slowly extracted his fingers making Ichigo's breath hitch. "I'm sorry babe. Just hold on for me a sec, yeah?" Ichigo slowly nodded his head. The redhead tenderly kissed his lover as he stood up and pivoted and placed him on the leather chair. The berry wrapped his arms tightly around the redhead's neck tightly before letting go. Renji didn't bother to tuck himself in, after all, he wanted to _continue_ _undisturbed_.

Confident that they would not be disturbed a second time, Renji grinned stupidly to himself as he turned around to get back to business. What he saw made him stop, stare and salivate even more. Ichigo had taken the initiative to take his trousers and boxers off. His legs were spread wide as he stroked himself, one leg hanging over an arm rest. His otherwise pristine shirt was pushed off his shoulders, making the cloth bunch on his back.

"Renji, please, hurry."

Feeling his clothes suddenly become restricting, the redhead hurriedly stripped them off. Glazed, lust-filled eyes met his own, as Ichigo reached for him and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. He felt his ass hit the edge of the desk with soft slap as Ichigo scooted forward and took him into his mouth.

The hot wet heat engulfing him made Renji's hips roll as he groaned in pleasure. He looked down at Ichigo's head bobbing up and down his shaft. How gloriously ravished the tangerine haired man looked, but they weren't even halfway done yet. He felt the familiar tightness in his groin. He would've wanted to cum, but before he could, he stopped his lover.

"Ichi…" he said, his voice hoarse, deep and almost guttural as he gently yanked on the berry's vibrant hair.

Chocolate orbs looked at him adoringly as he pulled him up by the armpits and proceeded to kiss him senseless. He could taste his own musk coupled with Ichigo's own unique taste. He then wrapped his lover's arms around his neck as he proceeded to lift him up.

"Ichigo, wrap your legs around my waist."

The tangerine haired man did as he was told. Then Renji spun them over, gingerly laying the berry on the desk. The cold surface of the wood made the man whimper as it nicely contrasted with the heat that he was feeling all over his body. Renji propped himself up on a hand beside Ichigo's head, while the other gripped his erection as he guided it into his lover.

In one swift thrust, Renji was buried balls-deep in Ichigo, making both men groan in pleasure. The berry subconsciously tightened his long lithe legs around the redhead's waist as they began a slow rhythm. Ichigo chanted Renji's name over and over again like a mantra, as every thrust rocked his body.

"Renji… more…" he pleaded as he seized his lover's ass and gripped it tightly, burying him even deeper into his body. His other hand feverishly stroked his own erection as he felt himself come closer to oblivion.

With a cry, Ichigo came. Renji came soon after with a few more thrusts as he felt the berry's intimate muscles tighten around him. The redhead lay his head on the berry's shoulder after a rather chaste kiss.

Apparently, his leather chair made for good after sex cuddling.

Renji was once again seated in his chair, feet propped back up on his large mahogany desk, except that he was naked and humming contentedly as Ichigo sat on his lap, long legs dangling over an arm rest. The berry's head lay on a shoulder as one hand absently traced tattoos on his chest. His other hand had locked digits with Renji's.

The companionable silence continued until Renji remembered something. "Did you get that box of chocolates I sent you?"

"Yeah. I shared half with my students though."

The redhead nodded in agreement before placing a quick kiss to Ichigo's hair. He carefully stood up, then sat his lover back on the chair.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked curiously, as his lover picked the strewn clothes over the plush carpet. His feet were tucked underneath him. He still had his shirt on, but it was so ridiculously rumpled from their earlier activities.

"I'm starving. Let's grab something to eat." He said as he picked up their clothes.

"Yeah."

Renji handed the other man his clothes. He then proceeded to dress up, first putting his boxers back on. He frowned at his ruined shirt, but he put it back on. He would be heading home anyway. And the prospect of where "home" was all of a sudden made him shiver in anticipation. Meanwhile, Ichigo still hadn't made a move to get up and get dressed. He was feeling a wee bit drowsy, feeling his body pleasantly fatigued. After a few moments of watching his lover dress up, he reluctantly got up and started to right his shirt. His lover. The thought of it made his belly flutter in happiness.

As Ichigo bent over to put his pants back on, he felt strong arms circle his waist and a pleasant heat covering his entire back. Lips had made themselves known as it connected with the berry's nape. A light blush stained his cheeks as he straightened up.

"Hey, let me look at ya." The redhead spoke in low sensual voice.

Ichigo let himself be turned around to face the other man. He felt his belly fluttering again, as the redhead helped him right his clothes. After buttoning the other man's shirt he stroked the berry's sides and pulled him close. "You look good as new." The blush staining his cheeks deepened by a shade or two, but there was a smile on Ichigo's face. He then wrapped his arms around Renji's neck and gave him a very tender kiss.

"Come on, let's get moving." He told the redhead.

As the pair walked out the door, the redhead remembered something. "Ichigo… what was that something you were talking about earlier?"

The other man blushed once again. He closed and opened his mouth a few times, Renji looking at him expectantly. But he changed his mind though. It didn't matter anymore, not with this. Instead he held the redhead's hand and gave him the sweetest smile he could muster. "Nothing."

Renji looked pleasantly surprised when the tangerine haired man grabbed his hand. He tightened his hold in response and mentally vowed he'd never EVER let this man go.

Needless to say, after they had dinner, the pair made a beeline to Ichigo's apartment and was never seen until Monday morning, when both men reported to their respective jobs. And of course, the tangerine haired man walked with a slight limp, but I'm pretty sure you get the idea, yeah?


End file.
